Faiko Ōtsutsuki
Faiko Ōtsutsuki is a celebrated shinobi, known for his devotion and and strength. He later sets his eyes on uniting the shinobi villages once more, after the Jashinist uprising. Background Faiko has had a mysterious life, One shrouded in darkness and betrayal. It all started when the Ōtsutsuki Clan had those rebelled against sealing away their eyes into the Energy Vessel. That's when his father, a of the Rinnegan, transporting those who didn't agree to a new planet for them to live. This planet was peaceful, yet now that they ruled themselves, things weren't always good. Faiko's father was chosen to be the new head of the new main family due to his mastery of the Rinnegan. Soon, they began to get new inhabitants on the new planet, making the planet grow. This resulted in the original inhabitants growing angry, as the new ones began to use up all of their resources. This erupted into a worldwide war, with the blood of many spilling among the planet. Once the rebels had caught up to the main family, they had control over most of the world. It was then found that one of the Ōtsutsuki leaders Momoshiki was responsible, as he claimed to have a Rinnegan as strong as the main family head. After a long battle, Faiko's father was near death, caught in the hands of Momoshiki. Before using his last resort, the clan head used his Rinnegan to open a portal, giving his wife and son a way out. Tears in his eyes, Faiko's father said he will gain eyes stronger than Momoshiki's, and will defeat him. Momoshiki inflicted a fatal blow, knocking his family into the portal to perish. Faiko was the first to awaken, only to see his mother holding his father. His mother woke, and instantly fell into tears. She sealed his body in a scroll, due to the sacred powers he possessed. Faiko noticed that they had arrived in a strange new world, one he described as a beauty. They began to walk, and they walked for five days. On the fifth day, they had arrived at the gates of Konoha, A great shinobi village. As two guards approached the mother and son, Faiko passed out, alarming everyone. He was admitted into the hospital, where he received a wave of support. The people believed he was a Hyūga Clan member, and before he could deny, his mother stated that they were. When he recovered, and his mother decided to stay in the village for protection. They found the famous Hyūga clan, who believed they were clan members. The two were treated well, and were given a place to live. There, Faiko trained and learned among the other children, and was regarded to be the strongest of them all. This worried the main branch, as the supposed clansmen they brought in were stronger than they thought. They decided to take matters in their own hands, when the time was right. Meanwhile, Faiko's mother wanted him to blend in more, as he began to only focus on training. He would meet a friend named Sedo, another Hyūga. The two trained, with Sedo winning every time. Their friendship only grew, with Faiko revealing his Ōtsutsuki heritage later on. One unfortunate day, Sedo and Faiko were on a mission, after Faiko returned from his Sage training far from the village. The two were suddenly ambushed, and had to fight for their lives. Faiko realized the attackers were using Gentle Fist, known only by the Hyūga. This angered the two friends, and they attempted to stop the ambushers. Revealing themselves, the ninja explained that Faiko was their target, and Sedo needed to step down. To Faiko's surprise, Sedo pulled back, forcing Faiko to fight alone. Using his new techniques, Faiko defeated them, leaving only Sedo. The two engaged in battle, using only Gentle Fist. Before killing Sedo, Faiko fell, and the ninja who he thought was defeated jumped on him, and attacked. They removed his Byakugan, stating he was unworthy to have them. Suddenly, Faiko heard the ninja drop, all being slaughtered by Sedo. Faiko heard the Hyūga cry and explain why he had betrayed them. Sedo informed him that he told the clansmen about his true heritage, believing they would praise him and remove his seal. Faiko, who embraced his friend, told him that he deserved this, as he was not a Hyūga. Hearing Sedo cough, he suddenly felt his eye sockets open, and regained sight in his left eye. Faiko could now see the condition of Sedo, who had wounds leaking in blood. He saw he was missing an eye, and realized what Sedo had done. Refusing to take the other, Faiko tried to stop Sedo from giving the other. Sedo explained he would die, and his eyes would be sealed forever. Accepting his friend's death wish, he received the right eye, regaining sight fully. Sedo whispered, "you finally beat me.." Before succumbing to the massive blood loss. Holding Sedo's body, Faiko began to cry, and at that moment, awakened his Tenseigan. He decided to leave the village, and went to the moon to train. After years had passed, he found the village had changed, and saw it under attack. As the attacker was fleeing, he realized it was Momoshiki, the man responsible for his father's death. This angered Faiko, as he attempted to follow behind Sasuke and Naruto to catch him. He was too late, and decided and protect the village for any more attacks. A month had passed, the rescue party never returned. This resulted in chaos in the village, leaving Faiko to try to maintain it. Meeting with the Jonin Council, he stated his desire to become the Hokage, as the village needed a leader strong enough to protect them while Naruto and Sasuke was gone. He proved himself by revealing his Tenseigan, explaining his heart contained love for Konoha. This appointed him to the Eighth Hokage, and he began to work with other village leaders. Personality When around others, Faiko is pretty quiet, showing a shy side. In reality, he is a strong willed, outgoing person, who's namesake and abilities make him a force to others. Appearance Faiko was born with unusual red hair, unlike his two parents who had white hair. He sports a multi colored kimono,and keeps several scrolls underneath. On his back is a strapped Gunbai, a weapon yet to be seen in battle. The pants he wears are white, and hold several ninja tools. Abilities Nature Transformation Before awakening the Tenseigan, Faiko could utilize four chakra natures; Yin Release, Fire Release, Wind Release, and Lightning Release. It wasn't long before he could use them in conjunction with his Gentle Fist, creating devastating blows. During his Sage training, he learned how to utilize Water Release, with most of the jutsu being released from his mouth. When using Sage chakra, Faiko can simultaneously use multiple chakra natures, thanks to his harsh training. His skill only improved, as he began to combine his chakra natures with the Rasengan. As he began to train with the awakening of his Tenseigan, he found himself able to use Earth Release, and use Yin-Yang Release. Tenseigan: Sage Unbound X:Coming Soon:X Chakra Control Faiko has demonstrated an extremely powerful chakra control, even from his early days of being a shinobi. He is very careful when it comes to using chakra, though his reserves are capable of more. This is shown when he could handle the chakra of Sage Mode, and even when he awakened the Tenseigan. One prime example of his excellent chakra control is his usage of the Rasengan, a technique that requires such skill. The technique peaked his interest during his Sage Mode training, as he was told the stories of Sages who used the powerful technique. One toad, who had served Minato, decided to help him. Thanks to a scroll, the toad guided Faiko through the learning process, but the latter could only create a premature version. When he returned to Konoha, he practiced in secret, only during the quiet night. He was found by Konohamaru, a skilled user of the jutsu. He decided to help him, remembering his own struggle with the technique. After some more detailed training, Faiko was soon proficient with the jutsu, and the two agreed to keep the training session a secret. Sage Mode Faiko decided to learn Sage Mode after the death of his mother, as he felt he was too weak to protect her. As he wandered for teachers, he remembered his connection with the Toads, as his mother summoned them frequently. Contacting the Toads, they were saddened by the death of his mother, and decided to help him with his Sage training. Faiko stayed with the Toads for some years, as he was determined to be just as strong as previous sages. His Sage Mode has been deemed "Perfect" due to his extreme mastery. Dojutsu Byakugan Faiko was born with the Byakugan, which was natural for an Ōtsutsuki Clan member. However, he was fortunate enough to not have his eyes sealed within the Energy Vessel, due to a rebellion against it. The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision varies between users and in fact can be improved with training. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception somewhat. The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them.The Byakugan is also shown magnifying in on small targets and seeing infrared to detect a target's body heat. Arguably, its greatest ability is to see chakra to a greater degree than the Sharingan; as it can identify chakra by the specific individuals it originates from, determine when genjutsu is being used, and discern certain types of clone from the real thing. The Byakugan's ability to see chakra is so acute that it can actually see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. The Hyūga have devised a style of combat known as the Gentle Fist that specifically takes advantage of this, wherein they strike an opponent's tenketsu to either seal or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra. Tenseigan After receiving the Byakugan of his dying friend, the eyes evolved into the Tenseigan, due to the original chakra of Hamura being whole again. The Tenseigan allows the user to control both attractive and repulsive forces, similiar to the Rinnegan's Deva Path. Additionally, it also grants the wielder Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which in turn gives the user an increase in speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes. It also grants its user Truth-Seeking Balls, thus granting the user all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release.